<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Triangle by sugarblossom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230343">Triangle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom'>sugarblossom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Triangle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Every step has to be perfect. Every move in this game. Every path.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You’ll do anything so everything will be alright. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As your head trembles, does your heart? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Visible huffs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Restraining your body to not do anything. Straining your body to do everything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clouds dance to the beat of the clock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You can’t catch your breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A flicker of light. A snatch of words. A buffet of pain. Try to starve your problems, they only increase, feeding off your stress. They are monsters. They are a part of you. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tossed into a new environment, they grow. Avoiding fear, they grow. Do whatever you can alone, they grow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A blank mind. A burning body. A perfect facade. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. Using the mantra to block out the past and future, to no avail.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A smashed house. A sleepless dream. A tiny apartment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The whites of your eyes stained red. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reborn. Struggle. Collapse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your blood, sweat, and tears splatter like a delta. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You ebb farther and farther, spreading thin. Does the ocean cradle you and lull you to sleep? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An agonizingly slow defeat where you fight for relief? Wrestle out of your skin? Let yourself return to nature?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A row of graves. A river of laughter. A brick cage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Who notices?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A spider falling from its web. A kicked aside mushroom. A sapling cut before it could grow and endure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But you’re not like that. Are you? You can’t be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After all, your two pillars are squabbling, crumbling, shattering. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Manic and guttural responses. Mocking your words and locking your heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’re supposed to be your support. Yet you were supposed to keep them standing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Would they dissipate if you are gone? Would they be relieved of pressure? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Would you?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When everything wilts around you, will you take a step back? Is it worth bringing your life to the edge? When salvation is in front of you, will you continue staying in your fantasy? Is it worth facing your shattered reality?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When your life blossoms, will you tear apart the petals? Is it worth taking comfort in your beating heart?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, your anger will topple everything and leave you disturbed in your sleep, frigid in your dreams, stuck in your life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, it’ll just be you. Whoever you are.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You despise it all. You aren’t verbal, but you’re loud. Every ink droplet of hate permeates your life, leaving a mess behind. Even if you try to hide it, you can’t. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s what gives you meaning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your blinking is mandatory. Your breathing is a chore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What is life but impermanence?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your words are poison, bubbling and drenching.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Indifference. Silent tears. Apologies. Comforting others. Beating everyone to your punching.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hands over ears. Shut eyes. Squeezing yourself into dust.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Speckles of happiness. Instead of collecting and saving them, you threw them out. Complaints over the compliments.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Did it ever work?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lamenting the world’s stasis yet cherishing your own? When the world overpowered you, is this how you cope?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sun, the moon, the stars. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ground you walk on. The water you swim in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The feelings you trample on. The opinions you drown in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Time doesn’t stop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not for fear. Not for ignorance. Not for acceptance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The world is a stranger. It’ll always be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But it doesn’t care.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How do you fight for yourself when you can’t even fight against yourself?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the end of it all, what drives you to it?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>